


In the Light

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Upon her return to the Fright Zone and the activation of her powers, Scorpia thinks about where she came from and where she is going and what friendship truly means.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 11 prompt Light.

Coming back to the Fright Zone was a weird experience for Scorpia. Of course, she was nervous about connecting to the Black Onyx and she wasn't sure if it would even accept her, if Glimmer's plan would actually work out. But she understood that it was for the best of everyone to have her come into her full princess powers. 

Her insecurities about being a princess were not what currently confused her though. It was that everything seemed so different from when she left, which had only just been a few days ago. How was it possible for everything to change so quickly? Or maybe it didn't change, maybe it had always been this way and what changed was how she saw it. 

In Brightmoon, light seemed to be everywhere. The rooms were huge and open, with the highest amount of windows possible. The gardens were nothing short of impressive, with shining green grass and plants in the brightest colors, birds flying around everywhere. Everything was warm and soft, with an excess amount of pillows and blankets and all the walls painted in bright colors. 

She hadn't really noticed how much she loved the spacious and bright atmosphere of the castle until right now, when she walked through corridors she knew like the back of her hand that suddenly seemed dark and dreary. 

Not really one for analyzing her feelings, she just filed them away, hoping to get back as fast as possible to Brightmoon. For that, of course, the Black Onyx needed to accept her and she was still not sure if that would happen. But she tried. She tried and it didn't work and she nearly gave up. 

And then the powers suddenly surrounded her, went inside her. Or came from inside her towards the Black Onyx and then back. She wasn't sure but it felt like the powers had always been there, she had just never known how to activate them. And now she knew. She blasted her way through the Fright Zone, reveling in how easy it was to use the electricity coursing through her. 

It was exhilarating. It felt like she was part of something bright and shining. And still the only thing she could think about was to go back to her new friends, to show them that she was now truly one of them, even when she knew that they wouldn't care. The way that Perfuma and Frosta had accepted her, welcomed her with open arms had been one of the best experiences in her life. 

She finally realized that that was how to be a good friend, by being nice to people, by being open to their differences as well as what you had in common. Perfuma's kindness and Frosta's genuine interest had been a shock to her but she had taken to them very quickly. They already occupied a special place in her heart, a space she thought could only be taken by Catra and Entrapta. 

But now she realized that she had gotten it wrong, friendship wasn't trying to get closer to someone who barely tolerated you, as Catra did with her, it was finding people who actually wanted to be around you at any opportunity, regardless of who you were. Regardless of what you've done and where you came from. 

She knew it was of no consequence to Perfuma or Frosta whether or not she was a true princess, whether or not she activated her powers.

It was of consequence for her though. It proved once and for all that her grandfather had been wrong, she didn't belong here, in the dark, in the shadows, she belonged in the light, with her true friends. 

And she was going to do anything she could to return the light to this place too.


End file.
